fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cor
|previous occupation=Student-Mage |team=Five Percenters |previous team= |base of operations= (Current) Blume Kingdom (Previous) |sexuality=Heterosexual |marital status=Single |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives=Draco Family (Isle Land) |magic=Enchantment (Buddha's Blessing) |curse= |abilities= |signature skill=Melee Combat |weaponry and armor= |other equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Cor, the Nomad (流浪者のコール, Rurōsha no Kōru) is an who has recently made a name for himself due to his passion for and skill in seeking out ancient ruins and artifacts lost to time. Currently, he is associated with the Team Five Percenters, a five-man squad whose work is regarded among the top bracket without the associated condescension that appears among conventional . Cor's real name is Damon D. Draco (デイモン・Ｄ・ドラコ, Damon Dī Dorako), although he is not the same person as the Dragon Slayer of . Cor hails from another dimension, in a world known as Isle Land. It bears similarities with Earth Land, but its landmasses are split into much smaller sizes and movement across the sea is paramount for travel. Cor hails from the Blume Kingdom, where his efforts in prospering the army with knowledge from Isle Land's Daniel Sitriver in the form of Buddha's Blessing was met with fierce resistance. Eventually, the nobility of Blume Kingdom, after successfully assassinating the King, pinned the blame onto the "rebel" Damon. His attempts to escape were made successful through a rift opening in his Kingdom sending him to . After researching the happenings behind the 's invasion, he is lead to believe that the compression and expansion of the country's space by 's had created anomalies in the stability of the space-time within the country, thus enabling rifts to open. Understanding that such happenings would only ever occur once in a blue moon, Cor has accepted he is no longer returning to his true home. Hiding his true name after learning of the deeds performed by Earth Land's Damon D. Draco, he seeks a life of freedom to pursue his passions. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Enchantment (付加術, Fukajutsu) is the art of "bestowing and affixing one's Magic" (自分の魔法お与えと移設, jibun no mahō o atae to isetsu). It is an antiquated discipline of applying one's , at least in . In the vast world of Isle Land, Enchantment is perhaps the most popular form of casting Magic due to the majority of civilizations not possessing the required communication with other countries to advance their magical knowledge. Although the two worlds treat the discipline very differently, the fundamental basis of Enchantment remains the same across both worlds. Magic is the product of the connection of the Soul to the spiritual flow of nature, known as , enabling one to therein influence their own body or the external environment with their power. The discipline seeks to apply this same connection to the world by using one's Magic as a base. Through exerting one's Magic into a specific medium, one manages to dominate over its physical or magical composition. Although this appears to be the basis of all Magic, it is fundamentally different in a single aspect: the selected target. Modern Magic circumvents the most critical flaw of Enchantment: its temporary nature. Because Enchantment sought to bind one's Magic to the world, the spiritual flow that composes one's own Magic ends up being given back to the world. This is in stark contrast with modern-day Magic, in which one draws the spiritual flow of nature to their Magic, creating spells that can last for an eternity, such as . Cor is, according to the standards of Earth Land, a "High Enchanter" ( , Hai Enchantā). However, this is a rough estimation based on his unique mastery over Deus Gratia. Although Cor possesses skill with the art, he does not boast the technical mastery that is present in those who actually boast the title. Outside of his ability within Deus Gratia, his claim to fame lies in amplifying Performance (効率, Kōritsu). As the most simple, and intended application of Enchantment, he has shown the ability to enhance the parameters of virtually anything that he focuses on. Likewise, the philosophy of peace that was taught to him by his mentor has lead him to boast intermediate skill in Extraction (分離, Bunri). The ability to outright negate the structure of Magic of significantly weaker strength is his most notable skill, thus leading him to rarely get into conflict with those he dubs as too weak to face him. That being said, Cor possesses sufficient theoretical knowledge in the ability to manipulate the atmosphere as well as one's own — and other people's — persona. While he is capable of tapping into the former as a result of his specialized teachings, dabbling into persona manipulation is beyond his skill level. *' ' ( , Deusu Korona; lit. "God's Crown"): A basic enchantment that enables an individual to enhance their defensive power by enchanting their own bodies with magical power. The degree of defensive power available to the user varies with the properties imbued into the power enchanted into themselves. Those that conceptualize their magical reinforcement to be stronger than steel, will find their bodies as hard as steel. Although this is the basic standard of Deus Eques... *' ' ( , Deusu Ekuesu; lit. "God's Knight") *' ' ( , Deusu Zero; lit. "God's Subtraction") *'Deus Gratia' ( , Deusu Guratia; lit. "God's Blessing"): *'Deus Anima' ( , Deusu Anima; lit. "God's Soul") :*'Deus Noctis' ( , Deusu Nokutisu; lit. "God's Night") :*'Deus Lucis' ( , Deusu Rushisu; lit. "God's Day") :*'Deus Caelum' ( , Deusu Cheramu; lit. "God's World") Trivia Quotes Behind the Scenes This article is intended to be a tribute to the author DamonDraco. I found it fitting that this tribute would be someone who reflects his most consistent character across fanon, Damon D. Draco. Unable to find an appropriate anagram, I instead sought to create a Damon of a different world and, in a sense, a different possibility. Permission to make this article was granted by Damon. Likewise, permission to use Buddha's Blessing has been granted by both Damon and Aru. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Enchanter Category:Mages Category:Independent Mages Category:Five Percenters